


Creative Freedom

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: I Have Asked You Thrice Now for a Prompt... [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft boys falling in love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Patrick frowned and brought his hands up to cradle David’s jaw, thumbs grazing over his cheekbones. “It doesn’t sound like it's okay, David,” he said softly. David let out a quiet, keening noise. “You can tell me, you know. It’s okay to tell me when you don’t like something I’ve done, David.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I Have Asked You Thrice Now for a Prompt... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866058
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249





	Creative Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agoodpersonrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/gifts).



> From Tumblr prompt from justwaiting23: Could I please suggest 36 and 38 for the dialogue prompts! "Tell me I'm wrong" and "You've thought about this haven't you" 🌼

The bell jingled over the door just as Patrick was setting the last item in the new display of housewares. He turned to look over his shoulder, smiling as David set two to-go cups down on the counter. 

“Morning,” David said, pulling off his sunglasses and setting them down on the counter beside their beverages.

“Would we still call this morning?” Patrick teased, leaving his display behind and crossing to David. He wrapped his arms around his...David’s waist, his hands coming to rest at the small of David’s back. “I mean, it’s 11:55.”

David rolled his eyes. “Yes. 11:55 _AM,_ which is still technically morning. So. Good morning.”

Patrick grinned and leaned in, brushing his lips against David’s. “Good morning, David.”

He smiled into the kiss, sighing when David cupped his face with his hands, gently tilting his head so he could get Patrick’s mouth where he wanted it, deepening their kiss. When they pulled apart moments _(years? God, eons?)_ later, Patrick was lightheaded, he was floating. His lips were buzzing from the rasp of David’s stubble and his mind was fluttering with thoughts of _David, David, oh God, David._ It was all so new, and he was still getting used to the feeling of kissing and being kissed by someone he desperately wanted. It was a lot to process. 

He was still floating around in his feelings—hadn’t even opened his eyes yet—and nuzzling his face into David’s neck when he felt David go still, his hands pausing where he had been rubbing at Patrick’s shoulders.

“What is _that?”_

“Hmm?” Patrick reluctantly pulled back, following David’s accusing finger, pointed directly at the display Patrick had been setting up. “Um...that’s the display for the new _Kitchen Witches_ utensils you asked me to do.”

“Mmm. Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm,” David hummed, tucking his lips between his teeth and nodding furiously, his eyes scrunched tightly shut. 

“What? You don’t like it?”

David grimaced. “It’s not...I mean, it’s definitely a display,” he said, sounding slightly pained. “It’s just that I spent hours creating a detailed sketch of how the display was supposed to look, and that’s...that’s not it.”

Patrick glanced at the display, then back at David, a slow smile spreading across his face. “It’s pretty close, David,” Patrick said, pulling David close once again and teasing his lips up and down David’s neck. “I just made a few little changes. Took some creative licence. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Mkay, it’s just that like, _I’m_ the creative one,” David insisted, his voice high and breathy. And Patrick definitely wanted to hear more of that voice. “So like, I agonized over a creative choice and you just _changed_ it.”

Patrick chuckled, slipping one hand up under David’s sweater. How was his skin so soft? “I didn’t think you’d mind. You don’t really mind, do you, David?”

“I...I mean, I guess…”

Patrick pulled back and looked at David, at the way his face was pinched tight with what looked alarmingly like anxiety. 

“David?”

David shook his head, his eyes skittering around the room, focusing everywhere but on Patrick. “It’s fine. It’s okay. If...if you want it that way, that’s fine,” David said, words tripping over one another in haste. 

Patrick frowned and brought his hands up to cradle David’s jaw, thumbs grazing over his cheekbones. “It doesn’t sound like it's okay, David,” he said softly. David let out a quiet, keening noise. “You can tell me, you know. It’s okay to tell me when you don’t like something I’ve done, David.”

“It’s fine,” David whispered, eyes wide and lower lip trembling.

“David,” Patrick crooned, leaning in and pressing a reassuring kiss to David’s lips. “I’m serious. If it’s really bothering you, please tell me. I promise it’s okay.”

“It’s bothering me.” The words were spoken so quietly that Patrick wasn’t sure he heard them. 

“Good. That’s good. Thank you, David,” Patrick rewarded David with a kiss. “See? No big deal. I’m still here.”

David smiled tentatively, still unsure. “Okay.”

“Go ahead and do it again,” Patrick encouraged with a wink. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

David bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth, his brow furrowed. “Y-you’re not _wrong,”_ he said, finally. “Just...incorrect.”

Patrick couldn’t help but chuckle at the very _Davidness_ of that comment. “Okay, David. Tell me I’m incorrect.”

David smiled, a tiny, timid little thing. “Can I just…” He broke away from Patrick and crossed to the display, quickly rearranging items according to the detailed instructions he’d sketched the day before. “There. Like that.”

Patrick joined him, sliding an arm around his back, hand resting on David’s hip. “Huh,” he said thoughtfully. He’d thought his version was okay, passable even. But what David had done really drew the eye to the items they were trying to highlight in a way that Patrick hadn’t been able to see until now. 

“See, the way you had it, the eye went straight to the spoons and salad tongs, which we’ve been selling for a month. People already know about them, already like them, and they’re selling really well,” David explained, enthusiasm and passion creeping into his voice. “But we’re trying to sell these—“ he pointed to the carved wooden napkin rings, chopstick holders, and cheese board—“so we have to bring them to the forefront. Not hide them in the back.”

Patrick looked over at David, at the glow of pride on his face. “You‘ve really thought about this, haven’t you?”

David glanced in his direction, gave a little shrug of his shoulders. “It’s my job,” he said, waiving off Patrick’s praise. “Just like those little spreadsheets are your job.”

Patrick grinned. He couldn’t help himself. He just really, _really_ liked David, all of his little quirks and insecurities and eccentricities. His easy creativity and his attention to detail. “Sure, David. Whatever you say.”

And then David was kissing him again, soft and sweet. “Thank you, Patrick.”

“For what? Messing up your display?” 

David’s face softened, and Patrick knew he was about to say something so open, so vulnerable, that Patrick was going to have to kiss him again.

“Thank you for knowing me, and for letting all this—“ he gestured at himself—“be okay. I’m not...I’m not used to that. And it means a lot. To me.”

And Patrick was right. He did have to kiss David again. And again. And then once more, just for good measure.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time someone has given me a prompt on Tumblr, so this is a little exciting and nerve wracking for me. I hope you enjoyed this fluff with these smitten, soft boys.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Please leave one if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> D McM


End file.
